The Coming Dawn
by DeathIsAChallenge
Summary: It's been seven years since Naruto was banished from Konoha. Now the Sound village occupies half of Konoha. The villagers need his help now. Will he give it to them. NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTemi, InoKiba Rated M for language/gore/and lemons
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is my first story for Naruto, and I started writing it right after I started writing Our Happy. I hope you will enjoy the story. I will say that I got this idea a while ago after reading a ton of fanfics. So you might notice simularities. I will have to clear this up now though. During Naruto's exile he met a group of monks. They said they could remove the Kyuubi out of him if its soul was clean hatred. Kyuubi and Naruto had befriended each other an amount of time they befriended each. Naruto forgave him after he heard the real reason why he attacked Konoha. So now Kyuubi and Naruto are both hanyou( I hope I spelled that right) friends who traveled together. I will probably put this story in the fic somewhere. Most everything else will be explained in the near future of your small existence. If you are still confused, I won't mind answering some of your questions. Also constructive critism and good reviews will help me out a lot. If you don't like it, fine, bash the story if you want. That will probably help me out to in some way or another. Or I might just find every person who does not like my story and smite them. Only time will tell.

So with out further ado, I now introduce Naruto: The Coming Dawn

Disclaimer- No, I do not own Naruto, isn't that a shame, you might have been able to sue me.

Naruto: The Coming Dawn

Chapter 1: Going home

"Hey Kit," said the man jumping through the tree.

"Hm" replied a yellow haired young man.

"Don't you think we should stop soon" said the man with red hair and black highlights. "I mean they're probably looking for you, Naruto."

"Oh come on Kyuubi-sensei" said Naruto as he jumped from branch to branch "just let me have my fun for a few more minutes alright" Kyuubi just sighed.

'Typical Naruto' thought Kyuubi as he watched Naruto put on an in-human burst of speed and disappear into the trees. 'Well, I better catch up' Kyuubi then put on a burst of speed himself and rushed to where Naruto was. "Naruto, I think we've given them enough of a workout. We should go meet our guests and play for a while" said Kyuubi with a sadistic smirk. Naruto grinned, and then nodded. They jumped down into a clearing and waited. A few moments later a group of 5 Anbu appeared in the clearing. "This should be fu-"

"Wait" said Naruto as he walk forward. He stepped forward in front of the man he guessed was the leader. He looked at the man with a smirk on his face. "Well, well well" An instant later 1 demon clone was behind each Anbu with their sword to their necks. He heard one of the members swear under their breath and started laughing. "Come on and take off your mask, Shikamaru, I haven't seen your face in a long time" he said to the leader. He took off his mask and smiled at his old friend.

"Naruto" exclaimed Shikamaru "you sure have gotten better"

Naruto shrugged "It comes with the territory"

"You can tell Neji and the others to take off their masks, too" said Kyuubi. Shikamaru looked at him quizzically then nodded. One by one they all took off their masks. He stared at the blue haired girl in the group and smiled.

"Hinata-chan! How have you been" he said as he walked over to hug her.

"G-good n-na-naruto-kun" she stuttered. He smiled at her blushing form. Same old Hinata.

"Naruto-kun" screamed Lee as he ran over and hugged Naruto "you have grown very strong"

"Lee" gasped Naruto "to tight" Lee let go of him and stepped back. After that Naruto said his greetings to Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru. Kyuubi knew better though.

"What do you want with us" Kyuubi suddenly questioned. Shikamaru visibly flinched at the authority of the voice.

"How troublesome" sighed Shikamaru. "You see, Lady Tsunade instructed us to find you. We need all the help we can get right now with the war" Naruto nodded.

"How bad has it gotten" asked Naruto.

"They now are occupying over half of Konoha" said Hinata. Naruto sighed. So the rumors were true. Orochimaru finally put his plan into action. This might be a little amusing.

"Sensei, what do think" asked Naruto. Everyone except Kyuubi perked up when Naruto said this. When did Naruto get a new sensei? Kyuubi nodded. "Alright then let's get going" said Naruto before he and Kyuubi leapt into the trees. His friends nodded and then leapt after them.

"Say Naruto, what's with the new look" asked Shikamaru as he looked at Naruto.

"Oh, I just thought it suited me a little better" Naruto replied as he looked down at himself. He wore a black ninja suit with black ninja sandals. He also wore a red and black cloak (like the 4th hokage's) with two matching red swords. Personally he thought it was an amazingly huge step up from his fucking orange jumpsuit from 7 years ago. "Why do you ask?"

"I just thought it looked really cool" he remarked with a smile. Naruto just nodded, he was right. "Hey one more thing Naruto" Naruto looked at him confused. "How in the world did you get the tails and ears" he asked with a smirk.

"Well you see" said Naruto "about 3 years ago, me and the Kyuubi's chakra fused completely So now I have these" He scratched his golden fox ears. Shikamaru just nodded. Naruto sighed, that was a complete lie. What actually happened was that he had come upon a temple of monks. They had offered to take the Kyuubi out of his body. He and Kyuubi had been very good friends at the time and he knew that Kyuubi was not evil so he agreed. During the operation, Kyuubi must have seen Naruto in pain so he added some extra chakra to help heal him. And, just like Naruto said, their chakras fused and the rest is history.

Shikamaru left it alone after that and kept running. Naruto knew this this day would come but not so soon. As he ran his mind wandered. He went through the memories of the last seven years. He finally remembered that one fateful day when it had all happened. The day his life had been turned around.

7 years ago

I woke up to the all too familiar smell of anesthetic and cleanliness. Why, am I in the hospital? I opened my eyes and looked around the room, to my right sat Shikamaru. I slowly sat up in the hospital bed and winced in pain. Hearing my struggling Shikamaru looked up at me.

"You're finally awake, that was pretty quick" He said with a weak smile. What's wrong with him? He was extremely pale and had dark rings under his eyes.

"Did we get him back" I asked with a grin. His eyes immediately darkened and he shook his head. I sighed and looked down in despair. Damn you Sasuke. "Is everybody alright then" I then noticed his eyes grew even darker.

"No, Chouji and Neji are now in critical condition" He said as he put his head in his hands. "If only I had planned more, damnit" he continued. I placed my hand on his back in comfort. He looked up from his hands at me.

"If anyone deserves the blame it's me, Shikamaru. Don't try to blame yourself for this" I said with a comforting smile. He nodded and was about to say something else when a voice came from the door.

There stood the one and only pink haired ninja, Sakura. "You got that right Naruto, it is your fault" she sneered. The look on her face was of total disgust.

Of course I did not take note of this whatever. "Hey Sakura-ch" I was saying until he got cut of.

"Save it" she spat. She had a look of pure hatred on her face now. "Because of you, Sasuke's gone" She yelled at me. "He's gone because of you!" I tried to say something but she cut me off. "You promised" she screamed at me "You promised you'd get him back. But I guess promises aren't kept by worthless pieces of shit, like you"

Shikamaru was now standing with his fists clenched glaring at the girl. "How dare yo-"

"Shut it Nara" she snapped. She then turned and started out of the door. "I guess the villagers were right" she said as she left the room "you are just a worthless demon child"

I was now on the brink of tears. At that moment I had let go of every felling I had ever had for that pink haired bitch of a ninja.

Hokage Tower

Tsunade slammed her fist down on the table in Anger. "What do you mean he should be banished" She yelled at the council members. They had been going over the mission Naruto and the others had been on when this topic had come up. She was completely appalled that they would come up with such a horrible plan to get the Kyuubi carrier out of their oh so precious village. They said it was for the safety of the village, those bastards.

Hiashi smirked at her and repeated himself yet again. "It's exactly as I said, he failed the mission, and he should be punished" He had always planned on getting the demon child out of the village, now was his chance. "He allowed two of his teammates to almost die, my nephew was one of them, that is unforgivable" he said with the smirk still plastered on is face.

Tsunade glared at him. "You damn Hyuuga" she yelled "I won't let you" She said with a broad smile.

"Well why don't we take a vote then" he said triumpahtly. Her face instantly fell. This was bad. She couldn't beat the entire council. "All in favor of banishment for ten years" He asked. Almost everyone had raised their hands. Damn them all. She stormed out of the room without another word. Why did it have to be like this?

End Flashback

"Hey Naruto" said Kyuubi as he ran up next to Naruto. Naruto looked up at him in surprise. "Where almost there" he continued. Naruto nodded and looked across the landscape as the slowly growing form of Konoha. He silently chuckled to himself. This should be fun

Yes finally done. This took me a good two days to finish the chapter. But finally hahahaha. I really hope you liked this 1st chapter. Please review it. I'm begging you.

Anyway the next chapter should be up soon. Thank you!


	2. Confrontation

Alright so chapter 2 is finally here. Yea you better squealing like a schoolgirl, or I swear I will find you. But anyway it's finally here. Thank you anyone who reviewed. That's all you're getting out of me in terms of thanks right now. I realized I did not go into detail about how Naruto and Kyuubi looked. Well aren't I firkin stupid. I was supposed to put that in the first chapter but I forgot. FUCK! Well Ill just put it in this chapter after this one, and then I'll feel less stupid. Ha Compromises Rock! Well, that's all from me. Onto the chapter.

Disclaimer- I dos nots owns Naruto! Pricks.

Naruto: The Coming Dawn

Chapter 2- Confrontation

"Naruto" said Shikamaru as leapt next to me. We had been running for over 5 hours nonstop. "We are almost to Konoha" I just nodded and looked in the distance. Judging by the size Konoha was now, we were about 50 miles away. "We need to ask something of you, we need you to hide your identity until we get to Lady Tsunade" He continued in a bored tone.

I chuckled lightly. "And why's that Shika, don't want a bunch of ignorant, angry villagers on your asses" I said with a smirk.

Shikamaru looked at me and then looked back to Konoha. "Well there's that but…." He trailed off as he looked up at the clouds.

"We also don't want the Sound knowing you're here" finished Neji as he played with his kunai. I just nodded. Kyuubi and I had become very famous in our travel. We were known as the famous Demon Kitsune Brothers (If you have something better please tell me). We had help in many revolutions and assassination during my time away.

I nodded and did a quick henge. I was now a slim man with light purple hair that was tied in a ponytail on by back and was a wearing standard jonin uniform. I had an Anbu mask on with a fox on it. I looked over at Kyuubi to inspect his henge. He was now a large muscular man with short green and black hair. He was wearing a loose fitting green cloak that had a neckband that could rival the Uchiha. He was also wearing an Anbu mask as well. His had a wolf on it. I sighed; we were almost to the village now. This is probably gonna be more trouble than I thought it was.

We slowed down as we reached the north gate to the village. As far as I could see there were only 2 guards. But I could sense the other 4 hidden in the surrounding woods. From what I could tell, there were only 2 jonin, and the rest were chunnin. They looked us over and then let through.

I scanned the area while we went through. It all looked the same in my eyes but I knew this was not true. This area was now very overpopulated. The Sound had attacked about one year ago according to what my informants. Konoha had held them off for about 6 months. But, at some point during the fight the Sound had gotten in. They had lost over half the village at that time. It was still like that now. The Sound still controlled that part of the village. It had been a standstill ever since then.

I scanned the streets as we walked to the Hokage tower. I smiled as I watched my teammates shopping in the shopping district. But then I frowned as I watched a certain pink haired slut walking arm in arm with some black haired guy. Wait, don't I know that guy. I was still staring at him when something clicked.

"Hey, Shikamaru" I asked while glaring at the guy "How long has he been back" He looked at me and then followed my gaze until he was also looking at the guy. He just shrugged and looked up at the clouds again.

Kiba must have noticed my glares. "He's been back for about 4 years now. The village welcomed him back like nothing happened. I couldn't believe they would after what he did. It makes me lose hope for our village" he spat out in disgust. I saw Neji nod in agreement out of the corner of my eye. I was still staring at the guy when he started to turn around. Damn you Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his head his head and looked strait at us. He leaned down and whispered something to Sakura and then walked our way. I studied him as he walked our way. He was different. His hair had grown a little bit more but his outfit was a change from the one he had last. (I will not go into his outfit but let's just say it closely resembles Itachi's old Anbu uniform) He walked over to us all high and mighty and finally stopped in front of Shikamaru. I swear I could hear Kiba and Akamaru growling from behind.

Sasuke looked at me and Kyuubi for a brief moment and then turned back to Shikamaru. "Who are they" he asked impassively. Shikamaru then went through a brief lie about how they were just some rouge ninja that Hokage-sama needed to meet with. He nodded and then looked strait at me for a moment. I saw him start to activate his sharingan when Kyuubi appeared in front of him. I watched with a smirk as he gave a hade flick to the Uchiha's forehead, instantly deactivating the sharingan before it fully activated. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. He tried to activate again but yet again got flicked on the forehead.

"There won't be any of that Uchiha" snarled Kyuubi. Sasuke was now glaring daggers at us. I chuckled under my breath.

"Oh come on, don't tease the boy" I said with a smirk "traitors like him don't know their place" He glared at me and then grunted a curse under his breath. It was then that I felt the huge amount of killer intent that was rolling off Sakura at the moment.

"How dare you talk to my Sasuke like that" She yelled as she threw a punch aimed for my face. I caught it without much trouble, but I was surprised when I skidded back a few inches. When had Sakura gotten this strong?

I smiled sweetly at her as she tried to pull her fist away from me, but having no such luck. "I'm sorry" I said to her sweetly "but I have no time to play around with slutty fan girls like you at the moment" I saw her face go a dark shade of red from how angry. She screamed a curse as she threw another punch with her left hand. Before it could even come into contact, I kicked her sharply in the stomach. She flew from my grip and was quickly caught by Sasuke. She spit up a little bit and looked up and glared at me. This was getting more fun by the minute.

Sasuke put her on her feet and the stared curiously at me. "I think its time for us to leave" he said unemotionally as he grabbed the still enraged Sakura. He then walked the turned and walked away. I looked around and raised an eyebrow at the crowd we at made. The funny thing was they were all glaring at me and Kyuubi. I chuckled lightly. Just like old times right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay its done. Sorry for the long wait, sorry for the short chapter, sorry for any thing else. I hope you liked it. Review!!!


End file.
